1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to shutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known shutters have several distinct disadvantages. One disadvantage to known shutters is assuring that all louvers in the shutter have a proper pitch alignment. Known configurations often connect gear members to the ends of the louvers by set screws, rivets, or other point connections. These connections require significant adjustment during assembly and become loose or break over time. As a result, louvers can slip relative to each other and to a drive motor, resulting in an unsightly display. Another disadvantage is related to shutter assembly and service. There is little opportunity to install and/or service shutters in the field. This is because typically, to add or remove shutter louvers, one must remove the shutter framing to expose and manipulate the connections between the louvers and the shutter. Accordingly, shutter installation and service assembly is time consuming and very costly to the customer.